gleetvdcrossoverfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gleatles
Blaine Anderson slipped on his grey slacks, white dress shirt, and his Dalton Academy Blazer. He had never felt so happy as to be back in his Dalton Adacemy uniform. The only thing at McKinley High School that had ever really brought him happiness was the fact that Kurt had been there with him. Despite becoming close friends with Glee club members such as Tina and Sam, he did not really miss McKinley High School all that much. I mean, how could he? He had been poisoned with vervain by Principal Figgins, nearly killed by his boyfriend's cousin, Jeremy Gilbert, and was pretty much kicked out of the New Directions by Mr. Schuester when he found out that Blaine was a vampire. Blaine's classes seemed to go slower as his excitement built up for the afterschool Warblers rehearsal. When he walked inside, he was welcomed like a long-lost brother. "Dalton Academy Warblers, today is a very special day indeed. I am pleased to welcome back Blaine Anderson into the Warblers." Hunter announced as Blaine passed through the double-doors. The room roared and clapped with excitement as the boy that had abandoned them once before had finally come home. "Now. Second order of business: the second letter from the Ohio Show Choir Governing Board came today. It looks like they had to move our Sectionals up as a last-minute decision, so we will be performing next week, meaning that we will have to up our game and pick a set list immediately!" said Hunter. "Who are we competing against?" asked Trent. "It says that we will be up against Jane Addams Academy and Aural Intensity. Also, there is a theme." said Hunter. "What's the theme?" asked Sebastian. "We have to perform Beatles songs." said Hunter. The room roared with excitement. Blaine was even more excited, yet extremely nervous. "Oh, and get this: the competition will be judged by none other than Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, and Yoko Ono." "Are you serious?" Blaine said as he grabbed the letter from Hunter. "Having to sing some of the most popular songs in the world in front of 2 of the people who wrote and sang them, as well as John Lennon's widow. Why would they even bother to judge our Regionals competition?" "Well, who wouldn't want to sing in the presence of two of the greatest musical legends of all time?" asked Hunter. "See, Paul McCartney and John Lennon are my musical idols." said Blaine. "Also, I'm sure Yoko Ono will probably give me a bad review for butchering music written by her deceased husband." "Blaine, you sang Silly Love Songs with us. You were extraordinary. Paul McCartney himself would have been proud." said Trent. "You really think so, Trent?" asked Blaine. Trent nodded. "Besides, you've got nothing to be nervous about, buddy." said Sebastian, patting Blaine on the shoulder. "Why don't we start by doing an impromptu Beatles number?" Most of the Warbers said "Yeah!" when Sebastian said this. The rest nodded in agreement. The Warblers began singing an Acapella version of Come Together with Blaine on lead. Warblers: Bum bum ba da da da Bum bum ba da da da Bum bum ba da da da Bum bum ba da da da Blaine: Here come old flat top, he come Groovin' up slowly, he got Ju ju eyeball, he one Holy roller, he got Hair down to his knees Got to be a joker he just do what he please Warblers: Bum bum ba da da da Bum bum ba da da da Bum bum ba da da da Bum bum ba da da da Blaine: He wear no shoe shine, he got Toe jam football, he got Monkey finger, he shoot Coca-Cola, he said I know you, you know me One thing I can tell you is you got to be free Blaine and the Warblers: Come together (ba da da da da da da da) Right now (ba da da da da) Over me Warblers: Bum bum ba da da da Bum bum ba da da da Bum bum ba da da da Bum bum ba da da da Blaine: He bad production, he got Walrus gumboot, he got Ono sideboard, he one Spinal cracker, he got Feet down below his knees Hold you in his armchair you can feel his disease Blaine and the Warblers: Come together (ba da da da da da da da) Right now (ba da da da da) Over me Warblers: Bum bum ba da da da Bum bum ba da da da Bum bum ba da da da Bum bum ba da da da Blaine: Right! Warblers: Ba da da da da da da da ba bum Ba da da da da da da da ba bum Ba da da da da da da da ba bum Ba da da da da da da da ba bum Blaine: Come! Warblers (imitating guitar): Neer, ne neer neer neer Neer, ne neer neer neer Neer, ne neer neer neer Ne neer neer neer Ba ba dum, ba ba dum, ba ba dum Blaine: Oh, yeah He roller coaster, he got Early warning, he got Muddy water, he one Mojo filter, he say One and one and one is three Got to be good looking cause he's so hard to see Blaine and the Warblers: Come together (ba da da da da da da da) Right now (ba da da da da) Over me Sebastian walked over to Blaine and held out his hand to shake Blaine's. "Welcome back to the Warblers, Blaine." said Sebastian. "Thanks, Sebastian." Blaine said, shaking his hand with a forced smile. He still felt weird around Sebastian, even though he had apologized for causing him to have eye surgery. "Oh, one more announcement." said Hunter. "I've been recruiting members of the Warblers for the Dalton Fight Club. I know that you, Blaine, used to be in that club. I'd like to welcome you back to that as well. See, I've recruited "Thanks Hunter, but I think I'd rather use my afterschool time to catch up on my schoolwork." said Blaine. "Oh, I insist." said Hunter. "Besides, you did start it, right?" "Well, yeah, but-" Blaine spoke, but was interrupted by Trent. "He's invited me too." said Trent. "I pretty much begged him to let me because I really want to get in shape before Valentine's Day." "Meeting's at 5. See you there." said Hunter, who then whispered in Blaine's ear "We have blood bags." Hunter then walked out of the choir room. Many Warblers looked at Blaine with excitement and congratulating faces. Sebastian, however, did not look all too happy to see Blaine get invited back into the Dalton Academy Fight Club. In fact, the expression on his face looked very nervous and seemingly concerned, rather than cocky and smug like it normally was. "What's wrong Sebastian?" asked Blaine. "Oh, nothing." said Sebastian cooly, hiding his chagrin. "I guess I'm just jealous. I mean, I kind of messed up everything. I nearly got the Warblers banned from competing at Regionals for throwing that slushie in your face and making a nude photo of Finn." "So, are you in the Dalton Fight Club?" asked Blaine. "I was, but I quit after my first meeting." said Sebastian. "How come?" asked Blaine. "Wasn't my thing." said Sebastian, shrugging. "However, there was another reason I left, but I can't quite remember why." "There's something you want to tell me. I can feel it." said Blaine. "Wait, they don't take steroids, do they?" asked Blaine. "Oh, no. They all tested negative for any kind of performance enhancers." said Sebastian. "However, I kind of just have this instinct that's telling me that you shouldn't go." "Well, I'll check it out." said Blaine. "Be careful." said Sebastian. "I can take care of myself, Sebastian. Trust me." said Blaine. ____________________________________________ Finn was working at Burt's tire shop while Will returned to his position as the Glee club director. Holly was also gone. Will walked into the choir room, his Regionals letter in hand. "Alright, guys. A few announcements. Our Regionals letter has just arrived from the Ohio Show Choir Governing Board, and it looks like our Regionals has been moved up to 2 weeks from now. The Warblers are performing this weekend, and we will be competing next weekend. Also, we will be facing the Golden Goblets and the Unitards, so it looks like we won't be up against the Warblers this time." Will announced. "Wait, the Unitards?" asked Tina. Will nodded. "Damn, I bet that Harmony girl has gotten even better. I mean, she pretty much dissed us when she told Kurt last year that this year would be a 'bloodbath'." said Artie. "Oh, she's just an overconfident wannabe." said Tina. "Tina's right. We can't let what the other teams say intimidate us." said Will. "We need to pick an amazing song and a ballad for Regionals." said Tina."We should sing something by Adele, and then Pump It by the Black Eyed Peas as our show stopper." "That's a terrible idea." said Artie. Tina glared at him. "Actually, there is a theme assigned to Regionals. This year, we have to sing Beatles songs." said Will. "BEATLES???!!!!!?!?!?" Tina exclaimed excitedly. Most of the class shared her excitement, with the exceptions of Marley and Joe. "Marley, come on. Beatles!" said Jake excitedly. "Well, I guess I could break out of my comfort zone again." said Marley. "Weren't the Beatles drug addicts?" asked Joe. "That's part of who they were. And if you ask me, the best music they made was written when they were high. For example, the first few lines of I Am The Walrus were written when John Lennon was high on LSD." said Ryder. "Besides, we're going to have to do it anyway for Regionals." "I don't know. I mean-" Joe started before being interrupted by Tina. "Joe, come on. You sang 3 with me and Sam during Britney week." said Tina. "You don't always have to believe in what you're singing. Look at me, I love that song, yet I would never have a threesome." "Well, I guess I could be down with that then." said Joe. "Mr. Schue?" said Jake, raising his hand. "Since Ryder and I are huge Beatles fans, we sometimes like to rehearse songs by them when we hang out at each others' houses." "We have a pretty tight bromance." said Ryder. Marley whispered in Unique's ear jokingly "I sometimes think our boyfriends are gay for each other." Unique giggled with her. The rest of the class giggled as well. "Well, show us what you got." said Will. "Hit it." said Ryder. The band started playing I Am The Walrus. Jake: I am he as you are he As you are me And we are all together See how they run like pigs from a gun See how they fly I'm crying Ryder: Sitting on a cornflake Waiting for the van to come Corporation t-shirt Stupid bloody Tuesday Man, you've been a naughty boy You let your face grow long Jake: I am the egg man New Directions: Woo! Ryder: They are the egg men New Directions: Woo! Together: I am the walrus Coo coo cachoo Ryder: Sitting in an English garden Waiting for the sun Jake: If the sun don't Come you'll get a tan from Standing in the English rain" Jake: I am the egg man New Directions: Woo! Ryder: They are the egg men New Directions: Woo! Together: I am the walrus Coo coo cachoo "C-coo coo cachoo Ryder: Expert textpert Choking smokers Don't you think the joker Laughs at you New Directions: HO HO HO, HEE HEE HEE, HA HA HA!" Jake: See how they smile Like pigs in a sty See how they snide I'm crying Ryder: Semolina Pilchard Climbing up the Eiffel tower Elementary penguin Singing Hare Krishna Man you should have seen them Kicking Edgar Allen Poe Jake: I am the egg man New Directions: Woo! Ryder: They are the egg men New Directions: Woo! Together: I am the walrus Coo coo cachoo "C-coo coo cachoo "Coo coo cachoo "C-coo coo cachoo Coo __________________________________________ When 5 pm rolled around, Blaine and Trent met in the locker room to get dressed before before going to Fight Club. "So, what all has changed about Dalton since I left?" asked Blaine. "Well, as you know, Sebastian was forced to step down, Hunter came in, we now have a new headmistress." said Trent. "No, I mean, what do you know about the Fight Club?" asked Blaine. "Well, all I know is that it's very exclusive this year. Hunter took over that as soon as he came here." said Trent. They began walking down the hall towards the boxing room. "How the hell is it that Hunter has taken over everything?" asked Blaine. "Well, Hunter hasn't taken over everything, per se. Just the Warblers and the Fight Club. Sebastian is now the captain of the Lacrosse team actually." said Trent. "Like you, I do miss how things were when you left. Back when the Warblers were run by three upperclassmen instead of one person. It was the only time when we all really agreed on anything, such as the songs we sung and the dance moves we did." "Well, let's just hope that Fight Club hasn't changed too much." said Blaine. When they opened the double doors, it seemed as though no one was there. "Hello?" Blaine called. "Hunter?" Suddenly, a boy fell from nowhere on top of Trent and force-fed him his blood. It was Jeff. He then snapped Trent's neck and he fell on the floor. "JEFF? TRENT!!!!!" Blaine exclaimed. However, he suddenly felt another guy grab him from behind, stuffing vervain down his throat. It was Hunter. "Vervain?" Blaine wheezed, then fell on the ground. "What's going on here?" asked Blaine weakly. "We needed to stop you from saving him." said Hunter. "We need as many vampires as we can get." Blaine was in shock at what was happening. "Why? What are you talking about?" coughed Blaine. "My master has ordered me to make as many vampires as I can." said Hunter. Blaine felt the vervain in his system weaken as he started feeling stronger. "Your master?" asked Blaine. "He's on his way. He'll be here in about an hour. Trent's transition from human to vampire will be over in about 30 minutes to an hour." "That doesn't answer my question as to WHAT THE DAMN HELL IS GOING ON HERE??!?!!!!?!!!!?!?!??!" Blaine bellowed. "Let me tell you a story, Blaine. It's about my life. Now calm down, or my master will track you down." said Hunter. Blaine stopped writhing on the ground and sat down on a nearby bench. "See, I was born in 1920 to Millie and Percy Clarington. I lived with them until I was about 13 years old when the Great Depression hit." Hunter began. "We lived on a farm in an adjacent part of Colorado, not far from Colorado Springs. My father was a farmer, and my mother was just a stay-at-home mom. However, when the Dust Bowl hit, I lost both my parents and my baby brother to the a sandstorm. They disappeared for a few days until I found them dead on the road a few days later. My father had already been suffering from tuberculosis prior to his death, and my mother and brother died from dehydration. From there, I went off on my own to California, where I had heard that things were better. I hitched a ride on quite a few wagons. I decided that I needed to get a job, even though I was only 13 going on 14. However, when I was on my way to California, I was found by a young girl about my age. Her name was Delia. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes on. Her father was a very successful and rich businessman. Delia convinced her father to take me in for awhile. However, I ended up growing up with them. I dated Delia until we were able to marry when I turned 18. After being married for a year or so, World War II began, and I was drafted into the army I served in Russia as an Allies soldier. One day, I was injured in battle. I took two gunshot wounds: one in the leg, and one in the chest. I wasn't found for hours. It wasn't until dusk that i was found by a woman. She was a nurse for the Russian troops. Her name was Katherine. She was just about as beautiful as Delia. She took me to her tent claiming I was a German soldier who was wrongly placed into a concentration camp. Inside the tent, she fed me her blood and I was healed of all my wounds. Suddenly, I felt a newfound surge of strength that I had not felt in ages. However, she then snapped my neck and killed me. When I woke up, she was gone. There was a bleeding patient next to me, and a note inside my pocket that said "Find some blood to drink soon, or you will die. It will also cure your headache. ~Katherine". Although the note sounded crazy in my head, I physically felt a sudden lust for blood. Thankfully, the bleeding patient was the only other person who was around, and he was also dying from gunshot wounds. I touched one of his wounds and licked the blood. I ended up feeding on him and killing him. I left as soon as I could before anyone noticed. Thankfully, I was not far from the coast. I decided to swim across the ocean." Blaine's eyes went wide. "Yeah, it was tiring. However, since vampires don't really need to breathe, I was able to swim across it in 2 days. After the first day, i rested on a ship. When I reached the port of New York, I was tired from all the swimming, so I hitchhiked my way back to Colorado. When I got there, I looked through the window and found my wife Delia having sex with another man. Suddenly, a baby started crying. That day, I felt the most pain that I had ever felt in my entire life. Not physically, but emotionally. After crying for hours in the yard, I finally snapped. I went inside and I took out my revenge on both her and the other man. I fed on them and drank from them. I nearly fed on the baby, until I realized that it looked just like me. However, the baby was also beaten and wounded. It was naked and looked like it had been beaten and abused. Although I was tempted to feed on the wounded baby, I knew that I had to restrain myself. I took the baby to a foster home. They asked me the baby's name, but I felt ashamed letting him carry around my last name, so I simply told them that I did not know the baby's name, or even last name. The baby was then named Everett Lynn. He lives in Kentucky now. I tracked down his family. His grandson goes to your school." "Wait, you mean Ryder? You're his great grandfather?" asked an astonished Blaine. "Correct." said Hunter. "Well, there's one thing I don't understand." said Blaine. "Why does your so-called 'master' need you to build up a vampire army?" "Well, first of all, I have war experience. I was part of the troops that helped the Soviets take down Hitler back when we were working with the USSR." said Hunter, who then started singing "Back In The USSR". Jeff and Nick sang backup. Hunter Flew in by Miami Beach BOAC Didn't get to bed last night On the way the paperback was on my knee Man, I had a dreadful flight Together: I'm back in the USSR Hunter: You don't know lucky you are boy Together: Back in the USSR Hunter Been away so long I hardly knew the place Gee, it's good to be back home Leave it till tomorrow to unpack my case Honey, disconnect the phone Together: I'm back in the USSR Hunter: You don't know lucky you are boy Together: Back in the US Back in the US Back in the USSR Hunter: Well, the Ukraine girls really knock me out (Nick and Jeff: Ooooh, Ooooh Oooooh) They leave the west behind '' ''And Moscow girls make me sing and shout (Nick and Jeff: Ooooh, Ooooh Oooooh) Together: That Georgia's always on my my my my my my my my my mind Hunter: Oh, come on! (instrumental break) Together: I'm back in the USSR Hunter: You don't know lucky you are boy Together: Back in the USSR '' Hunter: ''Well, the Ukraine girls really knock me out (Nick and Jeff: Ooooh, Ooooh Oooooh) They leave the west behind '' ''And Moscow girls make me sing and shout (Nick and Jeff: Ooooh, Ooooh Oooooh) Together: That Georgia's always on my my my my my my my my my mind Hunter: Oh, show me round your snow-peaked mountain way down south Take me to your daddy's farm Let me hear your balalaikas ringing out Come and keep your comrade warm Together: I'm back in the USSR Hunter: You don't know lucky you are boy Together: Back in the USSR '' As the song ended, Trent woke up. "Woah, what happened?" Trent groaned. "You're in transition." said Hunter, handing him a blood bag. "Transition? What do you mean?" asked Trent, confused. "You're a vampire now." said Hunter. "What? No. That's impossible! What's going on here?" Trent's words flailed in utter shock, then he turned to Blaine. "Blaine! Is this some kind of Joke they're pulling on me?" Blaine sighed and said "I'm afraid he's right, Trent. You're a vampire, but you need to feed or else you'll die." "Feed? No! I refuse to drink someone else's blood. I'd honestly rather die. Where did you even get that blood bag anyway, Hunter?" said an outraged and disgusted Trent. "I swiped it from the East Lima hospital, as I did all the ones in the fridge." said Hunter. Suddenly, another Warbler entered. He had a very diva-like expression on his face, as if he were a celebrity who just learned his coffee order was mixed the wrong way. "Hello, Hunter." said the man in a British-like accent. "Evening, Kol." said Hunter "I made you a new vampire." Hunter pointed down at Trent, who was half-lying on the ground. Kol took one glance at Trent, then attacked Hunter and pinned him against the wall, noticeably outraged." "HUNTER! What the hell were you thinking inviting this PILLSBURY DOUGH BOY???!!???!!?!?!??" bellowed Kol. "I'm sorry, master. He wouldn't leave me alone about the so-called 'fight club'." said Hunter, whimpering quietly. "SO COMPEL HIM!" barked Kol, slapping Hunter on the left cheek. "Or at least that's what you should have done with the little brat! I'll just have to dispose of him, I guess." Suddenly, fear shot through Blaine's body. He had to say something. Trent was his friend. He had joined the Warblers the same year he did, transferring from McKinley, like Kurt did. "NO!" Blaine yelled nervously. "Please, don't hurt Trent." Kol started cackling evilly, then threw Hunter on the ground. "Well, if it isn't the famous Blaine Anderson. The boy who is also infamous for leaving the Dalton Academy Warblers." said Kol. Blaine started walking backwards as Kol spoke to him, slightly intimidated. "I must say, you've got a lot of nerve telling me what to to, kid. See, NOBODY tells me what to do. I'm one of the original vampires" "O-original?" Blaine stuttered. "Yes. That means I'm from the original vampire family, the Mikaelsons. I have a sister, Rebekah, and I have Klaus and Elijah as my two brothers. I had a third brother, Finn, but he was killed last year." said Kol. "With the a oak stake?" asked Blaine. "How do you know about that?" asked Kol, frustrated. "Your sister, Rebekah, is the one that killed me the night I became a vampire, although I have the blood of one Damon Salvatore in my system, who I'm apparently related to. When Rebekah killed me, she took some of the stakes that Damon had given us. However, one of them apparently fell out of our suitcase when we were in Las Vegas. I found it on the floor after Kurt and I were turned into vampires. So, if you lay a finger on Trent, I will KILL you!" said Blaine threateningly. "Well you do know that each vampire is sired to an original vampire, right?" asked Kol. Blaine shook his head. "So, if you kill me, you may possibly kill Hunter if you kill me, along with your precious Trent." said Kol. "I was turned with Katherine Pierce's blood. She's not sired to you." said Hunter. "And neither is anyone in this room. I believe she was sired to Klaus." "She was sired to Elijah, actually." said Kol "Klaus just wanted her dead. I only told people that Katerina Petrova and the Salvatore brothers were sired to Klaus because I hate him so much. All of us do. That means that you are all sired to Elijah. However, since I am an original vampire, you will all do as I say." "Alright, who died and made you king, huh?" said Blaine fiercely. Kol chuckled. "Where is the white oak stake?" asked Kol. "Hidden." said Blaine. Kol then compelled Blaine. "Where is the white oak stake?" "I left it with my friend, Tina Cohen-Chang." said a compelled Blaine. "Where does she live?" asked Kol, still compelling Blaine. Blaine told Kol where Tina lived. _________________________________________ Jeremy opened his locker to place his US History book inside it. Tina approached him. "Hi, Jeremy." Tina said with a fake sarcastic smile. "Um, hello." said Jeremy. "You dropped your wallet." said Tina, pulling out the wallet she had found after Blaine was staked at Sectionals. "Oh hey, I've been looking for this!" exclaimed Jeremy. "Where did you find it?" "I found it on stage at Sectionals." said Tina, still smiling with fake ignorance and sarcasm. After Blaine was staked by the judge by the name of Jimmy Gatner. You know, Jimmy Gatner and Jeremy Gilbert are similar names. Are you secretly brothers or something?" "STOP!" yelled Jeremy. A few people in the hallway stopped dead in their tracks as Jeremy yelled. Then, they all continued walking. "Follow me." said Jeremy, grabbing Tina's arm roughly. "Wait! Where are we going?!!!?!!?????!!!?" Tina yelled as he tugged on her arm. He took her up the stairs and onto the roof of the school. Tina's shoulder was sore. She had dislocated it. "You know, you really could learn a thing or two about how to treat a lady." said a frustrated Tina. "I don't understand why you're such a douche all the time. You don't even know Blaine, yet you tried to kill him. Then, you drag me up here with your steroid-infused body. Tell me wha-" Jeremy started staring at her seriously, as if a ferocious beast were behind her ready to attack. Tina froze. Jeremy then said "I'm a vampire hunter. I'm designed to kill vampires." "Well, vampires aren't all bad." said Tina. Some are good. Why do you want to hunt even the good ones like Blaine?" "I'm not just any vampire hunter. I'm a member of The Five." said Jeremy. "The Five what?" asked Tina frustratedly. "It's an old brotherhood of vampire hunters that started around the 12th or 13th century. It doesn't matter what your own opinions of vampires are before you become a hunter. Trust me, I was all for my sister dating a vampire and being a vampire and I don't love her any less. However, it's kind of like I have this vampire-hating alter ego. I mean, I feel stronger every time I kill a vampire. Whenever I see one, I can't NOT kill them. Also, I feel and hear myself saying words I don't even mean. It's like I'm taken over by a ghoul or ghost or something." Jeremy explained morosely. "Well, can't you just...stop?" asked Tina. "I tried. That's why I moved to Ohio. You know, I was going to go to Carmel High. I even thought about auditioning for Vocal Adrenaline, but their rehearsal schedule is way too hectic for me." said Jeremy. "Oh, well in a way, it's probably good that you came here instead and joined the New Directions." Tina chuckled. "Well, sorry about your arm." said Jeremy. "It's dislocated." said Tina. "Oh, here. Let me..." Jeremy spoke softly, and even sensually. "No please! You've done....enough." said Tina as he caressed her shoulder from behind. Jeremy then gently relocated her shoulder into place. It felt good as new. In fact, Tina felt more than good as new. She felt loved when he touched her, the way Mike used to, only more so. Also, Jeremy was far more handsome and built than Mike was. Suddenly, Tina felt weak in the knees. She stumbled as she turned around to face him. She struggled to get words out of her mouth. "Are you okay?" asked Jeremy. "Yeah, I'm fine. I-I gotta go!" said Tina, starting to tear up a little. She jogged to the door at the top of the stairs. "WAIT!" Jeremy called. Just as she reached the door, she stopped. "Please keep this a secret. Don't tell anyone about what I told you." "Alright." said Tina, choked up. She then ran down the stairs as quickly as she could. She ran to her car, crying. Tina was conflicted. She hated Jeremy for trying to kill her best friend. On the other hand, she still felt an undeniable attraction to him. She almost hated herself for wanting to feel close to the guy who had staked Blaine at Sectionals. Meanwhile, Jeremy stood on the roof, immobile. He was still mesmerized by what had just happened. In that moment, they both started singing "If I Fell" at the same time. Tina: ''If I fell in love with you Would you promise to be true And help me understand Cause I've been in love before And I found that love was more Than just holding hands Together: If I give my heart To you I must be sure From the very start That you Would love me more than her Jeremy: If I trust in you Oh, please Don't run and hide If I love you too Oh please Don't hurt my pride like her Together: Cause I couldn't stand the pain And I Would be sad if our new love Was in vain So I hope you see That I Would love to love you And that she Will cry When she learns we are two Cause I couldn't stand the pain And I Would be sad if our new love Was in vain So I hope you see That I Would love to love you And that she Will cry When she learns we are two If I fell in love with you ______________________________________________ When Tina reached her home she walked into the bathroom to blow her nose and dry her eyes. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. "We have a doorbell, you know." Tina said to herself. When she walked towards the door, she noticed a man at the door, looking into the window. She cracked the door open slightly, as she was afraid to open the door all the way. It was a cop. However, a very suspicious-looking cop at that. Little did she know that it was actually a vampire at her door. "Um, hello? C-can I help you?" said Tina. "Tina Cohen-Chang? Hello, I'm officer Kol Mikaelson, and I have a few questions for you." said Kol in a fake country accent. "Um, okay. Why don't you come on in?" Tina invited him inside. "So, how can I help y-" Tina was suddenly interrupted as she felt the man quickly turn around and started holding her up in the air by her throat. "Where is the white oak stake?!!?!!??!!??" yelled Kol, dangling Tina by her throat. "I-I don't know what that is." said Tina, gasping for air. Kol then compelled her, trying to keep his voice as calm as he could despite his anger. "Where is the white oak stake that Blaine gave you?" "In my closet. Blaine asked me to keep it safe." said Tina, compelled. "Bring it to me." said Kol, his eyes still controlling Tina. "Yes." said Tina, compelled. Tina ran upstairs to grab the white oak stake. She handed it to Kol once she was downstairs. "Here you go." said Tina blankly, handing Kol the remaining white oak stake. "Good girl." said Kol with a grin. ____________________________________________ The Dalton Academy Warblers had their late-night rehearsal as usual. They sang Strawberry Fields Forever, with Blaine on lead. The 3-part harmonies sung in the 3rd verse by the Wablers resembled early takes of the song (as shown below). Warblers: Bum bum bum bum Bum ba da da Ba da da Ba da da Ba da da Blaine: Let me take you down Cause I'm going to (Warblers: Ahh) Strawberry Fields Nothing is real (Warblers: Ahh) And nothing to get hung about (Warblers: Ahh Ahh) Strawberry Fields Forever (Warblers: Ahh Ahh Ahh) Living is easy with eyes closed Misunderstanding all you see It's getting hard to be someone But it all works out It doesn't matter much to me No one I think is in my tree I mean it must be high or low That is you can't, you know Tune in but it's alright That is I think it's not too bad Let me take you down Cause I'm going to (Warblers: Ahh) Strawberry Fields Nothing is real (Warblers: Ahh) And nothing to get hung about (Warblers: Ahh Ahh) Strawberry Fields Forever (Warblers: Ahh Ahh Ahh) Always no sometimes think it's me (Warblers: Ahh Ahh Ahh) But you know, I know when it's a dream (Warblers: Ahh Ahh Ahh) I think I know, I mean (Warblers: Ahh Ahh) Er, yes but it's all wrong (Warblers: Ahh Ahh Ahh) That is I think I disagree (Warblers: Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh) Let me take you down Cause I'm going to (Warblers: Ahh) Strawberry Fields Nothing is real (Warblers: Ahh) And nothing to get hung about (Warblers: Ahh Ahh) Strawberry Fields Forever (Warblers: Ahh Ahh Ahh) Strawberry Fields Forever (Warblers: Ahh Ahh Ahh) Strawberry Fields Forever (Warblers: Ahh Ahh Ahh) _________________________________ Back in Tina's house, Kol compelled Tina one more time. "One more thing." said Kol, compelling Tina. "Yes." said Tina blankly, as she was still compelled. "You're going to become the blood slave for the Warblers, and you're going to love it. You will be mine as well." said Kol, looking at her with blatant lust in his eyes. Characters (in order of appearance) Blaine Anderson Hunter Clarington Trent Sebastian Smythe Will Schuester Tina Cohen-Chang Artie Abrams Marley Rose Joe Hart Jake Puckerman Ryder Lynn Wade "Unique" Adams Jeff Sterling Nick Duvall Kol Mikaelson Jeremy Gilbert